


Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Poetry, at least i made it a happy ending this time, dia knows everything, insinuated one sided relationship, kanan is an english major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: “I always wondered why she never wanted to become a writer, her pieces are beautiful.”Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM

**Author's Note:**

> 恋になりたい  
> I want to be in love

Mari only liked the cold when it made her feel numb. When it sunk it’s icy teeth into her skin and any other pain she felt dulled down. She only liked the cold when it made her forget.

But when the snow began to fall, her tears followed.

The snowflakes stung her hands and she could feel a cold coming along. She could only bitterly think to herself:

_“Dia would’ve told me to wear a scarf.”_

That’s probably why she left. She was sick of having to be a permanent babysitter, she already had one little sister, she didn’t need another. Though, she was warned by Dia herself that if she didn’t clean up her antics then she would leave. Who thought she would have, right?

Naturally, when Mari bumped into Dia with her new girlfriend in _their_ favourite coffee shop her only thought was to run. So she did, making an excuse that she needed to return a book to the library. The new girlfriend didn’t even have a chance to introduce herself, not that Mari cared. Why would she be concerned about Dia’s new girlfriend? Dia’s new _bitch._ That didn’t sound right in her head, the younger girl was the furthest thing from a bitch. She had mousy brown hair and soft eyes. Dia’s fucking type right there.

Though, she had been wanting to find the owner of the book for a while. It was filled with sickeningly sweet love poems, messy notes annotated around the words and rushed drawings. Mari decided the best way to go about it was to check if anyone had previously checked out the book, thought it was heavily defaced due to the notes and doodles it was worth a shot.

Dia had urged her to return it as soon as she could but Mari was in love with the book, the previous owner’s insight inspired her. The dog-eared pages and worn out bindings made it all the more endearing. She never told Dia about the handwritten poems near the end, the romantic prose she indulged in. It’s gentle words which took her breath away, the only thing encouraging her to return the book was the thought of reading more creations.

 

_I liked to believe she came to the library to visit me_

_But when she smiled, it went completely through me_

_Won’t you please_

_Notice me_

_My lovely library girl_

 

The librarian smiled warmly when Mari went up to the desk, offering her some new books based on French Literature, her favourite. Mari took her up on the offer and then quickly asked about the book with coffee stains and pretty words.

“Matsuura Kanan, she’s in your year I believe. A sweet girl, english major. She frequents a cafe near here when she isn’t at the library, you may be able to catch her.” The librarian paused and looked up thoughtfully, “I always wondered why she never wanted to become a writer, her pieces are beautiful.”

She thanked her before heading outside again. Mari’s flush was hidden by the cold but she was astonished at the fact that the writing was done by a _girl_ , a girl who could write love poems. Mari was being serenaded with adoring words by a woman she had never met. She almost felt bad for Dia. The thing is, there’s only two possible things this girl could be: a complete loser or a sweet talking player.

Mari wanted to meet her as soon as she could.

 

_She spoke sweet words_

_I think_

_I could never hear her_

_She was too far_

_Maybe I’m in love with the thought of her_

_My inspiration_

_My galaxy_

_Beautiful_

_But I can only look_

 

Mari had a slight problem, she had no idea what Kanan looked like. The name sounded vaguely familiar but she never really imagined the writer. If anything, she silently used to hope it was Dia. Though, if they were written by Dia, they certainly weren’t written about Mari. There were few things Dia really liked about Mari. She always wondered if it was out of pity they dated. Ah, and there are the tears.

How sad, the dumb girl who fell for her childhood best friend, clutching a book with poetry that she could never relate to.

Mari huffed before wiping her tears, now was not the time for waterworks. She was a strong woman who would eventually inherit the O’hara company. She did not need to rely on love and petty make believe. She could easily find another. Dia? Forget about her. She didn’t care.

Liar.

She had stopped by three different cafes in avoidance of _thei-_ her, special place, in case the sickening duo had lingered. She peered through the window, no sign of either of them. She took a step in and the warm atmosphere enveloped her in a sense of familiarity, the incident of two hours ago evaporated in the steam from boiling water. She walked to the counter, ordering her regular diabetes inducing hot chocolate/brownie combo.

Then, like the chime of the door, everything went silent when she heard a call for a “Kanan Matsuura” and she whipped her head around in record time.

_Kanan…? Matsuura?_

“Excuse me!” She shouted and ran towards the girl with- _fuck_ , she had good arms. She almost threw her paper cup in response to the blonde sprinting towards her. Her eyes only widened.

She was pretty up close, face red flushed and snowflakes in her hair, holding onto the leather book like it was her lifeline. Her eyes zoned in on the book and she went pale.

_That’s where it went._

“I think this belongs to you.”

 

_Golden_

_I wonder if you were to be touched by Midas_

_Would you remain unchanged?_

_The catalyst to my heart_

_Though it seems much too heavy_

_To hold a heart of gold_

_For a woman_

_Who shares the same loving smile_

_With another_

 

“You liked them, huh?” Kanan only smiled fondly while she looked into the drink she was stirring.

“I think you’re extremely talented! Your writing and the way you interpret things, it gives me butterflies. The words were so beautiful. I’m sorry I couldn’t get it back to you-”

“They were about you, you know.”

Quiet.

The dates for some of the written ones went back at most a year. Mari’s face burned, she was watched for a year?

“Don’t get the wrong idea, you just frequented the places I did. I couldn’t help but write about you when I saw you. I understand you’re taken, don’t worry.” Kanan only smiled shyly, still stirring at the drink. It was weird, speaking to the girl who she wrote about.

“Do you have any more?”

This stopped her completely. _More?_ She was more surprised that the girl didn’t fly into a rage. Of course she had written more but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, maybe proud?

“Also, I’m not in my relationship anymore.” She laughed quietly but sadly. “I’d really like to get to know you, Kanan.”

Kanan only stared in shock before her face quickly morphed into a genuine smile, she wrote her number and Mari smiled at the writing.

Little did she know, Dia smiled knowingly at the two.

 

_I have a certain trust in love_

_I believe it will return_

_Possibly_

 

Kanan returned home, a grin plastered on her face. Her roommate, Chika scrunched her eyebrows and asked why she was so happy. She responded with a quick, no reason and then ran to her room like a delighted schoolgirl.

She flipped through the book seeing random hearts next to specific poems and other miscellaneous notes throughout the book. She looked at the back page with a look etched with confusion. The unfamiliar writing threw her off.

 

 _These words lose their meaning_ _  
_ _Since I just keep repeating them_

 _Like that will make them come alive_ _  
_ _But they're only words_

_And you knew that_

_You always knew_

_Better than I had_

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~ I just want to thank you all for the positive feedback on my stories! I just want to say for this particular chapter I am in no way a poet of any sort ahaha.  
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
